En una Noche Buena
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: capi 7!!!!!!!!!! ultimo!!!!!!!!!! Por fin la cena que tanto esperanban y que ellos tambien, pasan una noxe muy bonita juntos, sera amor verdadero? lee y deja tu review.
1. Default Chapter

**En una Noche Buena.**

****

**El juego de la vela.**

****

****

         La fría lluvia mezclada con la pura nieve, azotaba las ventanas de la sala común de Griffindor. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en ella apenas despertaban de un gran sueño. Pero sólo uno de ellos se encontraba en aquella sala solitaria por las mañanas, bueno una de ellas. Dormía plácidamente en uno de los más largos y grandes muebles de aquellas cuatro paredes.

         Faltaban sólo dos noches para Noche Buena, pero nadie parecía alegre al respecto. No sólo a causa de la muerte de la joven Virginia Weasley, sino también por la terrible y crítica situación en que estaban. Tenían la tensión presente en el ambiente, ya nada era como antes, y es que no podía serlo. Ya ningún rostro reía, todos eran tristes y solitarios, todo se había tornado a  gris. Aún así, alguien deseaba que esa Navidad fuera inolvidable, que sucediera algo muy especial, algo por lo que había esperado y luchado durante años, lo más importante para sí, lo más esencial para l felicidad.

         Una voz le despertó bruscamente de su ensueño. La chica separó sus párpados lentamente, dejando ver la imagen del joven que le despertaba, al fijarse de quien era él que le había interrumpido su sueño abrió sus ojos como platos.

Hermione... 

         Entonces reaccionó bruscamente. Levantó su cuerpo de un sopetón, asustando un poco al chico, quien de la sorpresa se echó un poco hacia atrás.

Lo siento Harry... No era mi intención asustarte. No te preocupes. 

         Hermione, aún vestida con su túnica miraba fijamente los ojos del hombre que la había despertado y éste también miraba fijamente los de ella. Su corazón de mujer estaba feliz, aunque sea, por una vez aquel hombre le miraba con tal dulzura que hasta parecía enamorado.

¿Qué te pasó en los ojos 'Mione? _Era sólo para eso_ Nada, sólo me los froté mucho. A mí no me engañas, Hermione, sé que lloraste, no me mientas. Es por Ginny ¿Verdad? _Este tarado cuando va a darse cuenta_ Sí... todos la extrañamos. Todo es mi culpa... Es que el menos si no se hubiese atrevido a desafiar a Tom Riddle otra vez. Ya no tengo cara para vérselas a la familia de Ron, no sé qué hacer... Harry, Harry, no fue tú culpa. Deja de sentirte culpable de todo lo que pasa. Recuerda que pasa lo que tiene que pasar y TÚ no lo puedes cambiar, mira chiquito o te quiero ver deprimido, ya va ser Noche Buena, deberías estar planificado una cita con una chica o algo así. ¿Cómo crees que podría pasar este chiquito, una noche tan especial sin sus mejores amigos? Bueno, sin su mejor amiga porque Ron... ¿Ves?, Ya metiste el tema otra vez, así definitivamente no se puede... 

         Muy a menudo, cuando Harry le confesaba algo a Hermione, ella solía llamarlo "chiquito". Era como representando que ella era su madre dándole consejos, y él su bebe chiquito. A él le gustaba y a ella también ^^ así que ¿Qué objeción había?

Te tengo un regalo de Navidad estupendo. Siempre me dijiste que te gustaría una magnífica cena de Navidad ¿Te acuerdas?, Claro que con el hombre que amas, bueno eso sí que no te lo voy a poder cumplir, pero te prometo que será muy bonito. Vístete como una princesa, te lo digo para que vayas preparando esa noche, no la puedes ocupar. Eres un tontolín. ¿Y ahora eso por qué? _Si tan sólo supiera que lo amo, no estaría diciendo tales boberías. Pero esta vez juro que se lo digo y será de una manera especial_ Por nada Harry. 

         Pobre Harry, ha de ser horrible sentirse culpable de todo lo que pasa a tú alrededor. Pero al menos lo sabía afrontar, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía. ¿Por qué no podía darse cuenta Estaba loca por él, y él solo pensaba que ella pensaba en él como un amigo... Tantos él ¿Cuántas millonésimas de veces decía en un día la palabra "él"? Jo...

¿Qué es eso? ¿Esto? Pues... – Ahora sí que estaba mal, no podía permitir que él leyera su diario. Allí tenía anotado todos los poemas para él (De nuevo el bendito "él"), las confesiones e incluso las canciones que le había escrito. ¡Hey chicos!, Ya basta de tantas tristezas, vamos a hacer algo divertido, basta de caras largas, ya hasta parecemos monjes. Vamos a jugar a la vela- Parvati Patil bajó alegremente las escaleras que dirigían al cuarto de chicas, seguidas por Lavender Brown, quien también parecía alegre al respecto. Todos los alumnos del séptimo curso de Griffindor se habían quedado esa Navidad, exceptuando a Ron. Claro, cómo era su último año en Hogwarts tenían que aprovecharlo al máximo. ¿Están locas?- Hermione parecía apenada y lo acompañaba un Harry extrañado. ¿Qué demonios es eso? Espérate Harry que ya vienen los otros chicos, será emocionante. Para ti Parvati, como te gusta que un hombre te toque. Ay, Hermione... No sabes nada de la vida. 

         Seamus, Dean y Neville llegaron luego. Seamus tenía en su rostro su típica sonrisa pícaqra, mientras que Dean se sonaba los dedos... ¿Qué se traerían entre manos?. Y bueno, un Neville que era ya cuento, parecía un mar de nervios.

La última vez que jugaron verdad o penitencia terminaron peleando. Y es que e todas formas iba a terminar así, porque las cuatro casas unidas (Solo los alumnos de sexto) era un caos ya de por sí. Hasta parejas acabaron por terminar. Lo que hacen los juegos.

**----Flash Back----**

o **¿Verdad o penitencia?**

o **Verdad.**

o **Bien- Las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear y luego soltaron risas malévolas- ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta? Di la verdad, sino igual tenemos el detector de mentiras- Dijo señalando la poción.**

o **Esteeeee... me... gu-gu-gus-gusta.... Harry- Esto último lo dijo en voz bajita.**

o **¡ ¿Quéééééééééééééééééééééé? !- Replicó su novio enfadado- Pero cómo es posible Hannah ¡Puta! Eso es lo que eres, te empatas conmigo pero resulta que te gusta él- Señaló a Harry- De seguro hasta t ACUESTAS con él.**

o **¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!, Me gusta él pero estoy contigo porque...**

o **¡SI AJA!, Ahora resulta que hasta tienes un por qué...**

o **Vaya Potty, quien iba a creer de ti un quita novias. Cada día eres más repugnante- Malfoy rió locamente tirándose en el mueble más cercano- San Potter el conquistador de perras.**

o **Y TÚ CALLATE POLLITO REMOJADO, ESTO ES ENTRE MI NOVIA Y YO.**

o **A mi un Hufflepuff no me dice lo que tengo que hacer, el que tú noviecita sea una puta no es mi culpa.**

o **EL ÚNICO QUE LA PUEDE INSLTAR SOY YO.**

o **Pero vaya, que dictadura ¡Puta, Puta...! – Malfoy entonaba varias veces la palabra, mientras era perseguido por el muchacho de Hufflepuff, tal y como bebitos pequeños.**

o **Ush, parecen crías.**

o **Pues fíjate Malfoy que tú "noviecita" Pansy también sale conmigo. –Pansy puso cara de asombro- ¿Fuiste tú el que la enseñó a besar? Porque si es así ¡Te felicito!- Ernie, de Hufflepuff exclamó n voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharlo.**

o **¡ ¿QUÉ DIJISTE GUSANO? !-  Malfoy dejo de correr hacia todos lado y se le encaramó al lado a Ernie- Vuelve a repetirlo, anda, ANDA.**

o **¿Y por qué ha de hacerlo?- Hermione se le paró enfrente  Draco- Que yo haya escuchado, lo dijo perfectamente bien ¿Por qué si eres multimillonario no te compras un limpia oídos? No son muy caros, es más si quieres te puedo regalar uno, cortesía de la casa.**

o **Te la quieres dar de lista sangre sucia. A ver que piensas o mejor dicho que penaría We-sell de esto- Draco la jaló del brazo  luego la tomó por la cintura precediendo con un brusco beso.**

o **¿Cómo pudiste?- Hermione ahogó un grito y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- Toma esto- Alzó su rodilla derecha dando justo en el blanco.**

o **O_O Dejaron a Malfoy sin bolas O_O – Los chicos rieron hasta más no poder, algunos dando golpes en el suelo  otros tratando  de consolarlo con palabras.**

o **Te lo mereces ¡Sucio!**

**---Fin del Flash Back----**

¿No estarán hablando en serio chicas, o sí? Hermione... Cálmate, al menos si te toca quitarte algo será con alguien conocido. 

Les explico-Lavender colocó una vela en medio del círculo de amigos- Primero se le echan los polvos, después de las llamas saldrán dos flechas, al que le toque la flecha con triángulo será al que se le va a preguntar, y al que le toque simplemente un palito será el que va a preguntar. Si el otro responde mal tendrá que quitarse una prenda. Es uno de cada sexo.****

¡ ¿Quéééééééééé? ! Se volvieron locas o qué.****

Ya pues Hermione, si te quejas. Empecemos.****

 Lavender echó los polvos. Y lentamente se fueron divisando dos flechas. Una apuntaba a Parvati, y otra a Seamus. A Parvati le tocaba preguntar y a Seamus responder.

Bien cariño, una fácil ¿Cuál es el día de mi cumpleaños. ****

Jo, cariño... ****

¿Lo olvidaste? Ya te la verás Seam, déjame entonces quitarte la prenda. ****

Pero Parvati tuvo suerte, después de todo es su novio **¬¬** ****

¿Qué te quitaré?- Parvati se le acercó a su novio- Creo que no hay más nada que tu túnica para empezar. ****

OK, Próximos. Hermione y Dean. Vamos Dean, pregunta. ****

¿Cuál es mi animal favorito? ****

¡Al diablo con este juego! No me toques pervertido de primera, claro ahora resulta que estos se van a aprovechar de la situación. ****

Son las reglas- Dean le tocó los hombros delicadamente y lebajó la túnica lentamente. ****

Ya pues Dean, no te aproveches- Lavender siguió nombrando. ****

Ya casi pasaba una hora, el juego aún no había terminado. Por ahora iban así.

**Harry: (Lo que tienen puesto) Pantalones e interiores.**

**Parvati: Camisa, falda y ropa interior (Gracias a que se puso mucha ropa)**

**Lavender: Igual que Parvati.**

**Dean: Medias e interiores.**

**Neville: Camisa y ropa interior.**

**Hermione: Camisa y ropa interior.**

Bien, Hermione y Harry. Échala Harry. A ver... Algo difícil porque ella te conoce bastante bien. ¿Cuál fue mi tercera novia? ¡PARVATI! – dijo Hermione creyendo que por fin iba a responder bien. 

'Mione ¿No te acuerdas que era Lavender? ****

          Hermione quedó blanca, ahora Harry tenía que quitarle la camisa ¿Cómo iba a aguantarlo? Sus manos la tocarían... Y peor aún, por la camisa.

Vamos, ya dale Harry para terminar el juego. Por favor 'Mione, no me golpees como a Malfoy – Harry se le acercó con cuidado, alzó sus manos al aire y las fue acercando a su camsa. Cuando ya hubo tenido el primer contacto buscó el primer botón. Hermione estaba totalmente roja y cuando le desabrochó el primer botón se inmovilizó. Uno por uno fe desabotonando hasta llegar al último. Subió de nuevo a sus hombros y se la bajó con cuidado hasta que ya hubo quedado en el suelo. Seamus y Dean se le quedaron viendo fijamente mientras Harry se movía hacia un lado, previniendo un golpe. Ahora como perdiste Hermione recibes una penitencia. ¿Qué me van a hacer?- Reclamó Hermione regresando a la acción. Harry acuéstate y tú Hermione has lo mismo sobre él. Quédense así por diez minutos. Pero yo no perdí... Jo, este es el colmo. 

         Las chicas acostaron a Harry en el mueble, mientras Hermione se ponía su túnica.

No, es así como estás- La cogieron de los brazos y se la tiraron a Harry encima. Al hacer le pegó fuertemente a Harry en su "Punto débil" lo que casi lo deja inconsciente. 

Los diez minutos parecieron horas, en un cuadro de diez minutos quedaría así.

**Primer minuto: Ningún movimiento.**

**Segundo minuto: Suspiros.**

**Tercer minuto: Movida de piernas y suspiros.**

**Cuarto minuto: Cambio de posición de cabezas.**

**Quinto minuto: Puestas de manos sobre las caderas del otro.**

**Sexto minuto: Inmóviles.**

**Séptimo minuto: Movimiento de manos de un lado a otro.**

**Octavo minuto: Cambio de posición de cabezas.**

**Décimo minuto: Ningún movimiento.**

Ya pues chicos, ya se pueden parar. ****

--------------------)(--------------------

_Hola diario._

**_Contraseña._**

_HJP y HLG_

_¡**Hola Mio!**_

_Hola..._

**_Veo que estás triste._**

_En realidad no, sólo que hoy pasaron cosas realmente vergonzosas._

**_Ya lo sé, entonces ¿Vas a escribir?_**

_Sí, mira que te parece esto._

_Si es cuestión de confesar_

_No sé preparar café_

_Ni entiendo de fútbol_

_Creo que alguna vez fui infiel_

_Juego mal hasta el parqués_

_Y jamás uso reloj._

**_Deberías volverte cantante profesional._**

_No lo creo, bueno mira aquí continúa._

_Y para ser más franca nadie_

_Piensa en ti como lo hago yo_

_Aunque te de lo mismo_

**_Cántamelo Mio._**

_Está bien, aquí voy._

¿De nuevo cantando Hermione?- Parvati se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a peinarse- Si tanto te gusta deberías probar cantar en público. **__**

****

No lo creo, esas no son cosas mías. **__**

****

Bueno, cántame algo relacionado conmigo y Seamus, ya sabes, estamos juntos y se vuelve a ir... ¡QUÉ INFIERNO! Y es que él no hace más que huir de mí ¿Entonces que puedo hacer? Yo sólo lo quiero y él... **__**

****

_¿Dónde estás corazón? Ayer te busqué- Entresuelo y el cielo, mi cielo y no te encontré- Y puedo pensar que huyes de mí- Porque mi silencio una corazonada me dice que sí._ **__**

****

"Mio-ne... Eso de verdad me llegó **__**

****

_No sé de donde saca tanto dramatismo_ **__**

****

Crees que debería anotarlo y cantárselo. **__**

****

No, definitivamente no. **__**

****

Qué nostalgia, tanto que lo amo. **__**

****

Creo que me voy a cenar. **__**

****

Uff, me escapé de esta **__**

***

No debí haber venido con ustedes. __

Ay Harry, no seas tonto. Vamos a ayudar a Seamus ya no puede vivir sin Parvati __

Si aja, ya ni se acuerda de su cumpleaños, me voy tengo hambre. __ Buenas noches joven Potter- Un elfo doméstico se le acercó alegremente- ¿Tiene hambre verdad? __

Pues sí, mucha pero no he venido solo a eso. __

No se preocupe, si es por la cena, todo está estupendamente bien. Vamos, siéntese, ya le serviremos. __

Gracias. __

Como siempre, toda la cocina estaba repleta de elfos domésticos, cocinando o limpiando, no había ni un ser humano a la vista, sólo él, que ahora iba más a menudo porque tenía que preparar la cena. Ya sólo faltaban dos días para Noche Buena y aún no había terminado de planificara, así que era mejor apresurarse.

Señorita Hermione- Los elfo exclamaron con asombro. __

¿Hermione? __

Ah, Hola Harry, no sabía que estuvieras aquí sólo he venido para pedir un poco de comida; Es que me he quedado en mi cuarto todo el día y por eso no había bajado a cenar. __

Bueno entonces siéntate aquí. Hay paso libre. __

Gracias Harry... tan amable siempre. __

Ya le traemos su comida señorita- Ella estaba nerviosa, había traído consigo su diario, no podía permitir que él lo viera, por nada del mundo. Pensaba seguir escribiendo mientras comía pero no podía hacerlo frente a él... __

La cena estuvo deliciosa- Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y susurró con tristeza- Qué lástima que Ron no estuvo con nosotros. 'Mione, extraño al grupo... __

Yo también Harry, yo también... __

Notas de la autora.

Bueno, estoy un poco triste, aquí estamos de luto por culpa de ese desgraciado de Chávez, se murió una muchacha de mi colegio era de quinto... Bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado ésta historia. Se la quiero dedicar a todos los integrantes de HH Paraíso. Sólo va a tener dos o tres capi más porque la idea era hacer un fic de navidad en la navidad. Dejen sus reviews please!!!!!! Que no les cuesta nada.

Lis.__


	2. Un día inolvidable

Capítulo 2.

**Un día inolvidable.**

-Hermione se la pasa en una sola lloradera, ya hasta parece una magdalena.

-Ay, Pav, ya déjala, si quiere llorar ¡Qué llore!

         El llanto era silencioso, apenas se oían unos gemidos. No dejaba de llorar, no quería dejar de hacerlo ¿Por qué dejar de llorar? No había una regla que se lo prohibiera, ni mucho menos un impulso, s'algo la hacía feliz en ese momento era llorar. Para colmo por quien lloraba también era infeliz. Pero ojalá y fuera por su causa. No. No lo era. Ella lo sabía bien, era mejor dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

-Ay Lav, puedes creer que el único beso que se ha dado esa niña fue el del año pasado con Malfoy, ¿Te acuerdas? Que estábamos en la sala secreta que descubrió Neville. ¡Que horror!, eso sí que es de llorar. Es más, tal vez por eso llore.

-Puede ser. Y sus amigotes tantos latazos que se han echado.

-Sí, y con nosotras- Las dos rieron ridículamente. Siempre lo hacía, parecían tontas, un par de cuaimas chismosas. Como detestaba eso...

-Si se van a ir ¡Háganlo de una buena vez!- Hermione les lanzó la almohada sobre la que lloraba y volteó su rostro para que no la viesen. No estaba roja ni nada por el estilo, pero no le gustaban que la viesen llorar.

-Ush, está bien. Eres una asocial, sólo tratábamos de charlar contigo y mira con lo que nos sales.

-Sí como no. Has un favor al mundo "Pav" y vete con tu noviecito que ni siquiera se recuerda de tu cumpleaños, y tú "Lav" ve a ver quien te coge esta noche.

-Ya nos vamos su realeza, tus quejas son de una princesa magdalena ¿Aún no llega tu príncipe azul?- Parvati rompió en risas, ultimadamente no parecía una Griffindor.

-¿Sabes qué Parvati? Me tienes harta- Se secó las lágrimas- Si eres una vendida ese es tú maldito problema, no el mío, después de todo cuando los hombres buscan una mujer para casarse buscan una que no se haya dejado tocar tanto como tú. Tú eres sólo para diversión, ¿Por qué crees que Seamus te deja siempre? Porque le coqueteas a todo hombre que se te pasa por enfrente. Esa es la verdad, y la verdad duele. Tal vez no tengo una hermosa y abierta vida amorosa, pero tengo dignidad y no ando como perra por todos lados. Y es más me voy.

         Tomó su diario, su pluma y tinta, y salió de la habitación a total prisa, ya no llevaba lágrimas en los ojos, sino un gran coraje. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, sin fijarse que estaban mojadas porque las habían acabado de limpiar. Sin querer se resbaló con una cayendo descuidadamente hacia delante.

-¡PLAFFF!

         Hermione cayó adolorida sobre el cuerpo de un chico, ella no se lastimó, más bien fue él el que quedó dañado. Si ella se le había caído encima, era obvio que no había sufrido daños, pero el pobre... Hasta le había tumbado el bote de libros y archivos que tenía. Pero peor fue darse cuenta de quien era.

-Lo siento... Un momento ¿Harry? No me digas que eres tú- Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Sí, en vivo y en persona, Ouch, eso me dolió- Harry se sobaba la cabeza adolorido, se la había golpeado con la espada d una estatua que estaba frente a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.

-Santo cielo, déjame llevarte a la enfermería, te está sangrando...

-No, no, acabo de venir de allí, tengo una migraña horrible.

-Ay Harry, dime ¿Qué hago? Creo que en el cuarto de las chicas hay unos vendajes. Está vacío así que vámonos allá.

-Okay, sólo espérate a que recoja esto.

-¡No! ¡NO! Yo lo hago _accio libros_- Los libros llegaron hasta las manos de Hermione, quien casi se cae porque eran el doble de pesados que los suyos- No creí que ser auror implicaría llevar libros tan pesados. Menos mal que eres hombre.

-Al menos me saca más brazo que el Quiddich.

-Ven, subamos ya.

         La chica lo dirigió por las escaleras advirtiéndole que la cuarta se rompía, que la décima rechinaba, y que la décima quinta jugaba bromas. Pero lo que no pudo advertirle fue...

-Cuidado que n lo oscuro hay una...

-¡AHHHHHHH!

-Estatua con pulla. Sigue subiendo, ya vamos a ver que te pasó, cálmate Harry.

         Tal y como lo había previsto, la habitación estaba vacía, lo más seguro era que Parvati y Lavender hayan cogido el atajo para llegar a los baños de chicas del pasillo. Dejó a Harry sentarse en su cama mientras buscaba un poco de medicamento.

-¿Qué es esto? AH, pociones preservativas, ¿Y esto? Poción para tener un cuerpo de modelo- Leyó- ¿Y éstas creen en esto? No puedo creer que es este armario no hayan más que accesorios de belleza- Hermione buscó y rebusco hasta en el estante más polvoriento y sucio de todos- Claro, aquí olvidado tenía que estar. Aquí está Ha...

         Se le paralizó el corazón. Viendo desde su punto de vista primero con simples palabras: Chico, Chica, cuarto de chicas, solos, él sin camisa. Bien, era un muy buen indicador para cualquiera que entrara de "sexo"

-¿Pasa algo? Sí, ya sé que me rajé feo.

-¡No la toques! Se te puede infectar.

-Date prisa Hermione, me duele.

-Y como no- Hermione trataba de mentalizar el que Harry no estaba allí, ni sin camisa, pero sí con una herida horrible y ensangrentada en el pecho- Puede que arda niño valiente.

         Comenzó a sobar suavemente la herida con el algodón, Harry hizo algunas muecas de dolor pero luego sacó una linda sonrisa (Como todas las de él). Se quitó las gafas porque estaban rotas y las depositó a su lado.

-Serías buena como enfermera personal.

-Ay Harry Potter, cada vez te pones más creativo. Dame acá tu cabezota.

         Tenía dos vendajes, bueno uno era una cura. Uno que cubría su pecho y otro que le abarcaba el lado derecho de la frente. Se recostó en la cama de Hermione colocando sus manos como almohada. Miraba fijamente el techo.

-Harry... No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí acostado, digo acostado sí pero... no sin camisa. Podrían pensar que... Bueno ú sabes.

-Es que la camisa está manchada de sangre. Deja que se seque ¿Me puedes hacer unos masajes? (N/A: Óyeme pero que fresco...)

-¡ ¿Qué? ! OH, sí supongo- Hermione se levantó de la cama y él se volteó dándole la espalada. Colocó sus manos sobre la espalda del chico, estaba nerviosa.

-Uh, tienes las manos frías, bueno con este frío quien no.

-Y tú sin camisa, a ver s coges un resfriado. Hombre, sí que estás tenso.

-Es que con la cargadera de libro y el Quiddich...

-¿Solían Parvati y Lavender hacerte masajes?

-Nope. Pero sí solían ponerse camisas muy escotadas creyendo que me relajaría más. Creo que ninguna me entiende y cuida tanto como tú. En otra vida, tal vez, sino somos amigos podríamos ser novios. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

         Hermione quedó de piedra. Acaso Harry acababa de nombrar la posibilidad de ser novios en otra vida. Quería pellizcarse. Bueno, en otra vida... Pero eso ya era un gran avance; Por lo menos para ella.

-Dime la verdad Hermione- Harry la miró pícaramente, ella se asustó... La verdad era una palabra grave- ¿Quién te gusta? Es imposible que no te guste nadie. Anda dime- Harry puso cara de niñito suplicante.

-Bah, no tiene la menor importancia.

-Sí la tiene. Dale pues, quiero saber, a lo mejor y te hago la segunda- Le guiñó un ojo.

-No, no lo creo.

-Si no es de Griffindor no importa. Sabes que conozco todos los chavos de séptimo, Ah, pero si es un Slytherin... Ahí sí que no. No me digas que es Malfoy.

-No ¡No que ver!, está bien guapo pero nada que ver. No es mi estilo.

-A ustedes las mujeres se les es tan difícil de comprender. Pero bueno, en gustos de chicas no me meto.

-Mucho mejor así.

-Entonces ¿No me vas a decir?

-Ay chiquito, pareces un perrito pidiendo un huesito. No te voy a decir, es secreto guardado, y muy bien guardado.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Si te digo casi siete años que me dices ¿Eh?

-Que estás loca. No puedes guardar algo por tanto tiempo, digo, debe doler, y además, seguro que has tenido miles de oportunidades de decírselo.

-Créeme que más no he podido tener, pero sí que se puede guardar algo por tanto tiempo. Y bueno, admito que sí duele...

         El chico se quedó pensativo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, le parecía algo imposible guardar un secreto por siete años consecutivos. Y pensándolo, tenía que ser alguien que llevara conociendo por todo ese tiempo... Si era Ron, lo dijo tarde, porque él ahora amaba a Lavender o al menos eso creía. Quien sabe... A lo mejor y todavía amaba a Hermione, así que ella tendría otra oportunidad. Ya averiguaría...

         Harry se quedó un rato más mientras Hermione intentaba lavarle la camisa. No hacía más que pensar en lo que le había dicho Hermione. Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, una y otra vez. Se paró y fue al baño. Sonaba el agua cayendo, de seguro era que Hermione aún seguía lavándole la camisa. Siempre tan dedicada. Y siempre lo había sido desde que recuerda (Siempre), estaba al pendiente de todos, al menos de él y de Ron sí. Se la pasaba el día entero ayudando a Ron con sus tareas, o a planificar con los dos un escape, pero siempre al pendiente.

         Ella siempre había sido una chica muy aplicada en todo. Sobre todo en los estudios, chicas como ella no habían en todos lados. Era difícil expresar lo importante que ella era para Harry, sin ella, todo sería un ruin. Ella ya formaba parte esencial de su vida, y si s iba, era como si le quitaran una de sus cuatro patas a la silla. Ron y ella eran muy especiales para él, más que sus amigos eran la familia que nunca tuvo.

-Hermione, puedo pasar- Dijo abriendo la puerta inmediatamente, sin esperar respuesta alguna. El agua había cesado de caer, por lo menos esa fue su impresión.

-¡Harry!- Hermione cerró la regadera de la ducha y se tapó con la toalla- Pensaba que estabas dormido... Bueno... No creo que tengas nada de que asombrarte, ya has visto a Parvati y a Lavender igual- Dijo señalando que estaba casi desnuda- varias veces.

-No, creo que más bien fue al revés, ellas fueron las que me vieron en toalla todo el tiempo. Llegaban sin avisar, entraban y decían " ¡Te traje galletitas dulcitas y sabrositas como tú! " Patético ¿no?

-Jajaja ¿Tratas de decirme que nunca dormiste con ellas?

-En realidad no, no he tenido relaciones con ninguna chica.

-Pero te gustaría ¿No?- Esa conversación se estaba poniendo caliente. Mientras Hermione se colocaba encima una bata de baño, posteriormente secándose el cabello.

-Bueno claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Es obvio, eres hombre. Pero al menos no es en lo único que piensas. Digo, porque hay chicos que no hacen más que pensar en... Tú sabes.

-Sí, te entiendo perfectamente Hermione. Si tengo dos en el cuarto que se la pasan escapándose y hablándome de sus experiencias. Y bueno, Ron también disfruta mucho con ellos. Neville nada que ver, yo no me puedo meter en sus conversaciones porque Neville se la pasa preguntándome todo el día ¿De qué hablan? ¿De qué se ríen?

-Jajaja Ay Harry. Eres un chico tranquilo _Tal y como me gustan a mí_ -Estuvo apunto de decirlo pero prefirió callar. Estaban pasando un buen rato, era mejor no arruinarlo.

-Y tú 'Mione, fatal en experiencias.

-De eso no tengas la menor duda- Rieron un poco. Harry le tomó la mano a Hermione, y ésa enseguida lo notó. Se ruborizó completamente.

-Nunca habías estado sola con un chico en una habitación, de esta forma- Harry se acercó a su rostro a la mejilla de ella y la besó tiernamente- Las primeras veces siempre tienen que ser especiales ¿A qué sí? Gracias Hermione, eres la mejor amiga que se pueda tener.

         Comenzó a llorar, esas palabras la melancolizaron. Harry siempre era tan especial con ella, así quién no se enamora... recordaba tanto ese día en que lo conoció, allí no era más que atracción física, pero el hecho era que le gustaba. Luego ese sentimiento se fue transformando (Con ayuda de los años) en amor puro. Cada detalle que él hacía la dejaba más embobada, y cada mal rato de él la hacía llorar.

         Pero la verdadera pregunta allí era ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento?, no podía ser que fuera por esas palabras bonitas... ¿Qué sería...? Se escondió tras la puerta y comenzó a vestirse. Había dejado a Harry muy preocupado por su último comportamiento. Cuando ya hubo finalizado de vestirse, salió a encontrarse de nuevo con Harry quien le esperaba sentado en la cama, aún con el pecho desnudo.

-¿Por qué lloras? Dije acaso algo que te hirió- Harry la miró con tristeza. Odiaba esa mirada, la hacía sentir mal- Lo siento- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Luego la fue trayendo consigo a la cama, se recostó de la pared y la acostó a ella en su pecho. Luego comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica, sin notar el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Se sentía tan bien.

         Tantas eran las sensaciones, que la habían dejado sin habla. Estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo y herido de Harry, y él le estaba acariciando tiernamente el cabello. Ella estaba totalmente nerviosa y sonrojada y él... ¡NORMAL! Harry no mostraba ningún síntoma de rubor, nerviosismo, ni mucho menos amor. Tal vez amor, pero en un forma diferente, más amistad que amor.

         ¡Demonios! Por qué simplemente no podía comportarse como Harry, por qué tenía que ser ella la única anormal que nunca había estado así con un chico. Y por qué ultimadamente se estaba despreciando tanto.

-No fue nada que me hayas dicho... Es sólo que... ¡Santo cielo Harry eres tan dulce! Te a...

         Hubo un silencio, Hermione se interrumpió a si misma, y se trancó en el "a"

-¿A?

-A-a-a-a... admiro, te admiro tanto- estuvo apunto de hacerlo. Estuvo apunto de confesarle su amor sin darse cuenta. Y así de sencillo se hubiese podido liberar de aquella pesadilla que guardaba, de aquel amor que profesaba hacía Harry.

-Pues gracias, aunque no sé por qué me admiras. Yo te admiro, eres tan talentosa, tan estudiosa, tan bondadosa, tan dulce y madura... Que hombre no quisiera estar contigo. Más adelante no tendrás ningún espacio en tu agenda para mí. Lo que pasa es que los chicos ahora no hacen más que pensar en sexo y apariencia, pero ya verás luego.

-Eres el único que piensa así, pero contigo basta, y para tu siempre Harry, escúchame bien, SIEMPRE va a haber un gran espacio en mi vida. Porque ya tú lo tienes reservado.

-Eso espero. Porque no sé que haría sin ti. Creo que ya es hora de irme, prefiero hacer de una vez los deberes.

-Te acompaño y te ayudo. Pero primero ponte la camisa ¿Eh?

-Claro.

         Puede que Harry no la amase, pero con sólo estar con él era suficiente para sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo. 

Notas de la autora:

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi 2 capi, jejejeje dejen sus reviews que los toy esperando. Porsis el juego de la vela lo invente yo, jejejejejeje. En este fic no voy a responder reviews pero eso no quiere decir que no los tome en cuenta.

Besazos

Lis

reviews


	3. ¿Dónde está mi diario?

En una noche buena.

¿Dónde está mi diario?

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, iba a la biblioteca, algo no raro en ella, Harry necesitaba ayuda con su trabajo, y como ella ya los había terminado hace tiempo, pues podría ayudarlo con mucho gusto.

         No era común caminar tranquilamente sin encontrarse con alguien que realmente fastidiara como nunca, y pues bien, tuvo que encontrarse al la segunda más fastidiosa después de Draco Malfoy... Pansy Pakirson...

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien viene aquí, Fermi Fenómeno- Pansy rió sarcásticamente haciendo que sus amigas la siguieran como tontas- ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

-Sí, al menos de que ya haya sido contaminada por ti, o no, me equivoco, tal vez eres tan bruta así que ni siquiera sabes lo que es una biblioteca.

-Mira fenómeno, podré no ser un fenómeno como tú, pero tengo cuerpo y dinero ¿Qué más cuenta? Mientras todos los chicos se rinden ante mí, tú no haces más que leer sobre magos estúpidos que ni siquiera tienen que ver con la historia. Yo me divierto y tú te aburres.

-Que conste que tú misma te lo estás diciendo. Por si no te diste cuenta te estás llamando perra. Y no te asombres, has sido tocada por tantos hombres que hasta faltan más de diez manos para poder contarlos.

-Pero al menos no soy una nerd como tú.

-Y yo no una bichita como lo eres tú.

         Hermione alzó su rostro y se encaminó a la biblioteca, dejando a Pansy hablando sola. Detestaba tener que discutir, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados escuchando todos los insultos, y menos ente una que la sacaba tanto de quicio como Pansy Pakirson.

         Preguntó por unos cuantos libros, pero no habían sino dos de los que quería, así que no tuvo más remedio que llevarse solo esos dos.

         La mayoría de los alumnos del séptimo curso estaban afuera en los pasillos, era su hora del chisme, y normalmente siempre sacaban un chisme de "Harry Potter" Comentaban alegremente todos los "chismes" más recientes, entre uno de ellos por supuesto el de Harry. Se rumoraba que había cenado con Parvati hace dos noches y que luego había dormido juntos. Parvati por supuesto lo estaba presumiendo por todo el colegio, y hablaba de la "magnífica noche" que pasó. No sabía como Harry aguantaba tantos rumores estúpidos.

         La sala común de Griffindor estaba vacía, sólo se encontraba Harry en una mesa de la esquina, con unos cuantos pergaminos, unas plumas y un tintero. Se recostaba sobre el espaldar del mueble y sobaba su cabello sin oficio alguno (Despelucándolo aún más) Miraba inquieto al suelo y movía sus piernas con desesperación. Era inquietante verlo, parecía impaciente esperado por algo, o tal vez era por ella (Lo más seguro)

-Harry sólo encontré dos libros, espero que te sirvan de algo.

-De seguro que sí. Que bueno que regresaste, hace un rato Seamus me colmó la paciencia. Me reclamaba porque lo había traicionado, decía que me había acostado con Parvati. Vaya boberías que inventan, y sí que me traen problemas.

-Dirás que ella inventa, la escuché diciéndoselos a todos los alumnos de séptimo. Algo realmente imposible, porque hace dos noches Parvati y yo estuvimos haciendo un trabajo juntas.

-Que mala concordancia tiene, hasta tú se lo puedes arruinar todo.

-Sí que sí, pero dejémosla vivir su ilusión- Le acercó los libros- Qué es lo que tienes que buscar.

-Sobre la falsificación de la piedra filosofal.

-AH, eso está en la página 269

-Banshee.

-54

-Talismán.

-308.

-Gracias 'Mione, vaya que me impresionas ¿Eh?

-Ay Harry, sí que dices tonterías.

         Ella no dejaba de observarlo. Él sentía su mirada pero no parecía incomodarle. Más bien le daba una que otra mirada a ella y luego volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo. Escribía rápidamente y paraba una o dos veces para mojar de tinta la pluma, luego que ésta tenía el primer contacto con el papel, seguía y seguía escribiendo. Harry se había vuelto muy buen alumno en ese último año, había dedicado más tiempo a los estudios y al Quiddich, en vez de a noviecitas y todas esas cosas. No era que no le gustara salir con chicas, salía y con muchas, y además le encantaban...

         Harry decidió hacer algo divertido al notar el aburrimiento de Hermione (N/A: Gracias Carol, Gracias Andre ^^), sin alzar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga, rebuscó debajo de la mesa la pierna de Hermione (N/A: No piensen mal, ya les estoy viendo las intenciones...) Cuando por fin la encontró (N/A: Esto ta sonando raro) la pellizcó suavemente haciendo que ella se exaltara. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos perpleja y luego reaccionó.

-¿Con que esas tenemos?- Hermione se levantó, haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Harry reía graciosamente y Hermione lo veía como diciendo "Ah, ¿Sí?", lo dejó contra la pared, le acercó sus manos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Basta Hermio... jajaja... me vas  matar de la risa ¿sabes que eso se puede? :þ

         Ella no lo escuchó, hasta que él no aguantó más y la tomó de la cintura, elevándola y colocándola en su hombro Ella gritaba para bajarse pronto, detestaba estar indefensa. Así que sin querer comenzó a patalear hasta darle en el pecho. Le pegó tan fuerte (Algo no raro en ella, se la pasaba dándole golpes a todos los hombres) que le sacó el aire, así que cayeron los dos sobre el mueble más cercano, pero esta vez fue al revés, Harry sobre Hermione.

         Del impacto quedaron en shock. Se vieron a las caras por casi cinco minutos sin darse cuenta si pestañeaban o no, Hermione estaba totalmente ruborizada, Harry la tenía atrapada con sus dos brazos paralelos a su cuello. Los dos respiraban agitadamente. Harry (Por primera vez, aunque estuviera casi no podía respirar por el golpe) tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas. Estaban en una posición, como quien dice, comprometedora, si alguien los llegara ver así podrían pensar de todo. Hermione sin razón alguna cerró lo ojos, rompiendo contacto con la mirada de Harry, para luego abrirlos mirando al suelo. Y lo que encontró no fue de mucho gusto que digamos (N/A: La idea es rara jeje, pero igual gachas Carol ;) (O.O)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Qué?

         Ella levantó a Harry empujándolo y posteriormente montándose sobre su pecho. Él del peso casi se cae hacia atrás (Además que aún sentía el golpe), mientras, ella seguía gritando y bloqueándole la vista. Tenía el pecho de ella en la cara, podía sentir que su corazón (El de ella) latía aceleradamente. Debía ser algo horrible... Si tan solo ella le dejara ver...

-¿Hermione qué es?

-UN RATÓN- La chica continuó gritando. Pero luego se dio cuenta de la posición que estaba y que Harry ya casi no podía respirar. Se bajo tan rápido como se subió. Él suspiró aliviado, tenía la cara roja como un tomate, y no era tan precisamente por sonrojarse- Ay Harry no sabes como lo siento... Perdóname, es que los ratones y las ratas me asustan mucho, después que el de...

-Sí Hermione te entiendo. Cálmate- Harry se sentó de nuevo frente a su pergamino,  soltó una risa muy graciosa.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa? Ush, es que siempre termino metiendo la pata, y lo peor que el que siempre resulta golpeado resultas ser tú.

-Bueno eso no te lo puedo negar mi linda.

         El acababa de llamarla mi linda. No Hermione ni 'Mione por fastidio de decir el "Her", sino mi linda. Estaba indicando de cierta forma que era suya. Estaba radiada de felicidad, ya era un gran paso. Tal vez era que él se estaba enamorando ¡Qué ilusión!^^

         Se quedaron viendo de nuevo, Harry estaba sintiendo un montón de cosas raras en su estómago, su mente se bloqueó al igual que la de ella. El universo entero podría rodar frente a sus cabezas, pero aún así no se quitarían la mirada de encima. Los minutos en ese estado parecieron horas (N/A: Ay pero que dramatismo U_U). Los latidos de sus corazones parecían bombas explosivas, pero por alguna razón desconocida les gustaba lo que sentían.

-Vaya, un nuevo apodo. Mi linda, me gusta y suena bien- Harry sonrió haciéndole olvidar a ella lo pasado en unos segundos. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa y un abrazo- ¿Y el abrazo a qué se debe?

-A que eres un tontolín, mentira a nada- Sentir su aroma era tan refrescante, tener su contacto era tan agradable. Quería que justo en ese momento é la colmara de besos infinitos y recorriera sus manos por su espalda, pero bueno, con ese abrazo correspondido bastaba.

---Lelelelelamores---

-Oye, Harry, emmm, Harry- Neville le hacía señas de vida, pero nada que ver, nada lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Para mí- Dijo Dean- Que este está más enamorado ¿Pero de quién?

-Más le vale que no sea de mi Pav.

-Uyyy Seamus, sabes bien que Parvati se inventó todo eso para darte celos.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que este chavo no pueda enamorarse de Pav.

-Nah, Seamus, yo creo que es de alguien más especial.

         Harry miraba al techo fijamente, no se había ni bañado (N/A: Naguará de cochinito que es... bah, los hombres...) su mente estaba fija en Hermione, pero ¿Qué quería decir eso? Qué pasaba con Hermione. Su herida comenzaba a arder.

-Qué le pasó en la cabeza.

-Que habrá sido... ummmmm, me suena a raro.

-Ao- Harry se levantó de un golpe, así sin decir nada se quitó la camisa. Todos los chicos vieron una venda que le cubría el pecho, manchada de sangre.

-Uyyyyy Harry, ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Una mujer fiera?

-No, una estatua inmóvil. Y como duele- Harry se la fue quitando y se lavó la herida con cuidado. Dean le pasó otro vendaje para que se lo pusiera.

-No, en serio ¿Qué te pasó?

-Es que... –Harry comenzó a contarles lo que había pasado en la mañana y en la tarde. Los chicos escuchaban con atención sospechando algo, y dieron por completa la respuesta después de un suspiro del chico.

-¡Harry!, man te gusta Hermione.

-¿Pero qué dices Seamus?

-Uyyyyy eso es perfecto, mi Pav será sólo mía- Seamus comenzó a bailar por todo el cuarto como un perfecto idiota.

-Claro que no, ella y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Nah, admítelo, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta.

-Bah, son igual de fastidiosos que Ron.

         Por primera vez no le dolió decir el nombre de su amigo, simplemente se quedó pensando en lo que ellos habían dicho. Quería a Hermione como su amiga, o algo más ¿?, Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por ella... Esa tarde había cambiado un poco las cosas. ¿sólo un poco?

***cuando el amor toca nuestras puertas ***

-Ay no puedo creerlo, esto es como un sueño, será una estupenda noche. Mañana sí se lo diré, definitivamente. Uy, tengo que escribir la canción, tengo que terminarla. Mmm ¿dónde estará mi diario? La última vez que lo vi, fue esta mañana.

         Hermione buscó en cada rincón de la habitación, tratando de recordar dónde lo había dejado.

-No está... mi diario no está...

Notas de la autora:

Ok, ya sé que el capi ta medio chimbo, pero bueno, esperen la cena para romance, jejeje, se suponía que tenia que terminarlo antes del 24 pero q mas da, total que navidad... que horror, bueno este capi, también se lo dedico a Venezuela, a mi Venezuela!!!!!!!!!! Ya pronto subiré el prox. Capi (Espero...) jeje s quieren reirse lean mi fic pregunte sin pena ann, pronto subire el segundo capi, y si quieren algo triste, amiga mía quiéreme o estoy bien, y algo normal beautiful, han sido mis últimos songfics (todos) excepto el de pregunte sin pena ann, y si los leen jejeje dejen su review

Lis.


	4. Lo nuestro es único

**Lo nuestro es único...**

         La chica caminaba de lado a lado preocupada por quien pudiese tener su diario. Justo una noche antes del gran día, justo en ese momento que tenía que terminar el regalo de navidad de Harry. No podía imaginarse quien podría tenerlo... Igual no podría abrirlo ¿O sí?, no imposible, no sabían la contraseña... ¿Quién sería capaz de robarle el diario? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto?

         Volviendo a tiempos antiguos, ella estaba peleando con Parvati así que se largó harta de la habitación. Bajó violentamente las escaleras (Con su diario en manos) y terminó por resbalarse, cayendo sobre su soñado Harry. Le tumbó todos los libros, dejándolo completamente destrozado. Luego se los recogió y... ¡Eso era!, dejó el diario sin darse cuenta. Cualquiera de Griffindor podría tenerlo, pero ¿Quién?, no podía preguntar dormitorio por dormitorio, además por un simple diario, no, no era un simple diario, era su diario donde tenía todas las confesiones de su vida.

-Parvati has visto mi diario- Hermione sonaba amenazadora. Parvati soltó una risita estúpida que la hizo molestar.

-Qué me importa a mí tu diario, estuve toda la tarde pendiente de lo que hacía mi Seam, sabes, creo que empieza a gustarle otra chica y no me lo quiere decir ¿Lo has visto Herm?

-Qué me importa a mí tu relación con ese tarado- Hermione le cerró la puerta en la cara, dejándola muy sorprendida.

-Ush pero que amargada.

         Bajó las escaleras desesperadamente para encontrarse con una sala común completamente vacía. Era perfecto, así podría buscar su diario sin que la vieran y le preguntara que hacía tirada en el suelo, rebuscando entre puro polvo.

         Nada, no había nada más que sucio y polvo detrás de los muebles. Buscó en cada rincón de la sala común de Griffindor y no encontró nada. Bueno, sí encontró unas plumas gastadas y unos cuantos trozos de pergamino, pero eso no era lo que ella esperaba, ella esperaba encontrar su diario.

-Supongo que este es el fin de la noche de Navidad, tendré que ingeniármelas para hacerle algo a Harry, ¡Demonios!, por qué todo me pasa a mí- Se recostó en uno de los muebles y cerró sus ojos.

*

-Oye Harry, no quieres ver de quién es este diario. ¿Se imaginan si es Parvati?, podré saber al fin que me oculta.

-Pero no tenemos la contraseña Seamus.

-Chicos, no creen que deberían devolver ese diario, preguntar de quién es. No es bueno husmear dentro de la vida privada de nadie.

-Nah Harry- Dean le dio una palmada- Nadie tiene por qué saberlo, luego lo ponemos dode estaba y listo.

-Chicos yo creo que Harry tiene razón- Neville despertó de su "sueño", en verdad no estaba dormido.

-Ustedes dos son unos aguados. Vamos, no manchen chavos- Seamus abrió el diario. Buscó algún signo de pertenencia...

-Espera, mira allí- No decía nada- Entonces escribe, prueba con Hola diario, es lo más común ¿No?- El diario le respondió con un Hola, precediendo por "Contraseña"

-Creo que esto es inútil, nunca vamos a poder abrir ese diario.

-Cierto- Seamus dejó caer un poco de tinta en el diario. Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a escribirse algunas palabras.

_¿Se te ha olvidado la contraseña Hermione?_

-¿Vieron eso chicos? El diario es de Hermione- Seamus se lo dio a Dean esperando una reacción de Harry- Ahora sí quieres saber que dice ¿Verdad Harry?- Todos le echaron una mirada a Harry.

-¿Por qué me ven?- El chico se quedó callado por unos segundos- Oh no, no vamos a leer ese diario, es de mi mejor amiga chavos. Olvídenlo.

-Como se nota que te mueres de la curiosidad ¿Eh?- Los chicos le dieron el diario.

-Bien, gracias por el diario. Se lo voy a entregar a Hermione.

-NOOOOO Harry, no seas bobolongo, si lo revisas puedes saber si te corresponde.

-¿Corresponde?

-No tienes que ocultarlo Harry, somos expertos en esto. Sabemos a la perfección que te mueres por ella. No lo niegues, si quieres te podemos ayudar.

-Ok, basta Seamus, me llevo el diario y se acabó la discusión.

         Harry salió de la habitación de los chicos a toda prisa. No podía entender por qué decían eso. Sí le gustaba, ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no era justo meterse en su vida privada, y menos leer su diario que es algo tan íntimo. 

         Al arribar la sala común, se encontró con Hermione recostada en un mueble murmurando varios "Maldición". Harry no quería molestarla, ella parecía muy enfadad y cuando Hermione se enfadaba era muy peligrosa. De eso estaban testigos Ron y él. Esperó un poco a que Hermione se tranquilizara un poco para hablarle, pero al parecer tendría que esperar un gran rato para poder hablarle. Así que decidió hacerlo de una vez.

-Mi linda- Intentó con eso, los apodos siempre aliviaban las cosas. Ella se levantó asustada y murmuró "Harry"

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione fijó su vista a los ojos del chico y luego bajó a sus manos notando un pequeño libro.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.

-¡Mi diario!- Hermione saltó a los brazos de Harry, sumiéndolo en un dulce abrazo, luego procedió dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que el chico se pusiera completamente rojo- Te amo Harry... –Se guardó un poco de silencio después de estas palabras- Digo, no lo malinterpretes, te amo porque eres el mejor amigo, digo...

-Sí, te entendí perfectamente Hermione.

-Em- Guardó silencio- y ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo tenían los chicos.

-Y cómo supiste que era mío- Hermione temía lo peor, si él había revisado su diario moriría. No quería ni pensarlo.

-Bueno es que... ellos querían leerlo- Hermione palideció- Y bueno, no sabían tu contraseña así que lo dejaron allí. Luego a Seamus se le cayó un poco de tinta y el diario respondió, dijo que si habías olvidado la contraseña. Y como dijo tu nombre supimos que eras tú. Luego los chicos me fastidiaron porque... Emm eso no tiene importancia realmente. Simplemente te lo traje...

-Pues muchas gracias- «¿Qué quería decir?, no terminó de hablar... Y si de verdad lo vio y por eso está tan nervioso. Tengo que preguntarle

-Vamos a sentarnos, no tengo ganas de volver a subir, están muy alborotados, no me van a dejar dormir. Prefiero tu compañía.

-Vaya... –Hermione se sonrojó hasta el tope- Gracias...

-¿Por qué maldecías?

-Por m diario, es algo muy personal para mí, y como me la he pasado de despistada, se me pierde todo, y se me cae todo y... - Harry rió- No le veo lo gracioso señor Potter, me he vuelto un desastre total.

-A mí o me parece. Creo que eres la chica más organizada que he conocido.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo.

-NO, es verdad.

-A ver, cuáles son tus visiones de mí.

-Bueno, son muy buenas- Hermione se sentó frente a él, en el suelo y lo miró fijamente- Me parece que eres excelente amiga, excelente chica, que eres muy linda, inteligente... Buena novia no sé.

-Que tonto, por supuesto que no sabes- Hermione estaba olvidando absolutamente el asunto del diario- Pero al menos las demás están muy bien.

-Y es que no es mentira- Se quedaron viendo por un buen rato. Sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez que sentían más cercanía, su corazón explotaba en latidos. Sus bocas sentían un pequeño roce. Harry tomó por la cintura a Hermione y luego se sentó en el suelo frente a ella. Sus mentes se despejaron y...

-Epale Harry- Dean entró en la sala común y al notar aquella situación en la que estaban (Harry tomando por la cintura a la chica y esta tomando su espalda dulcemente) se perturbó un poco- Emm lo siento chicos no sabía... solo... es que yo... Harry no me mates.

-¿Por qué he de matarte?

-Verás yo solo... bueno los chicos y yo solo... queríamos pedirte perdón por lo del diario, y también perdón a ti Hermione, no era nuestra intención leerlo. Ya me voy- Desapareció.

-Harry... ustedes... digo ustedes...

-No te preocupes Herms, no leímos tu diario- Él siempre lo sabía, sabía todo lo que ella iba a preguntar. Era un encanto.

-Gracias Harry, siempre serás mi héroe.

         Se sentían un poco turbados por el suceso reciente, no había sido un beso, ni nada de eso, pero había sido muy profundo. Era difícil de explicar... No hablaron más, Harry rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y dejó que ella colocara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Así se quedaron por un buen rato, frente a una fogata, pensando.

         Harry le tomo la mano a Hermione y esta entendió. Se pusieron frente a frente.

-Mi linda, hay algo que quiero que sepas, nunca dejemos hacernos daño. 'Mione, tu eres la amiga más especial que tengo, eres la única, y no quiero pelearme contigo como lo hice con Ron. Quiero que nuestra amistad siga siendo igual de especial.

-Yo también lo quiero así Harry, eres un gran amigo, el solo imaginar no haberte conocido es terrible. A veces me pregunto que hubiese sido de mí si no te hubiese conocido, porque sin duda alguna todo sería diferente.

         Hermione le dio un abrazo muy bien correspondido. Los dos amigos siguieron callados por toda la noche, pero sus sonrisas valían más que mil palabras.

Notas de la autora:

OOOPs, sorry de veras por terminar este capi tan tarde, se suponía que esto ya tenía que estar listo, pero como la ven... Este capi no es nada fuera de lo normal, no se preocupen, el próximo no, pero el que le sigue si es la gran noche ^^, trataré de terminarlo pronto. Ojalá que pueda.

Dejen sus reviews porfis, y perdón por lo cortito del capi, pero es que no tenía que pasar más nada en especial.

Lis Jade Black Malfoy

arhAR


	5. Preparaciones

Preparaciones.

         Había sido una noche estupenda, los dos habían compartidos tantos recuerdos hermosos. Esos recuerdos que te provocan volver a ser chico una vez más. Toda la noche estuvieron juntos frente a la fogata recordando... Bueno, hasta que llegó la profesora McGonagall y los mandó a dormir. Menos mal que no se llevaron ningún castigo.

         Esa mañana estaba nublada, hacía frío y estaba nevando. Pero nada de eso evitaba que Hermione esbozara una gran sonrisa. Ese sería el día más grandioso de su vida. Por fin le confesaría a Harry lo mucho que lo amaba, sin importar que este no le correspondiera, sin importarle nada. Simplemente soltaría al aire un secreto que mantuvo por siete años consecutivos.

         Caminar por los pasillos parecía volar entre nubes, estaba tan feliz que hasta ignoraba a sus "enemigas mortales". Incluso llegó a encontrarse con Malfoy y lo trató muy bien.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. La sangre sucia de Granger, ¿Dónde dejaste a San Potty? ¿Tan rápido de aburriste sin Wesel?

-No exactamente Ken- Hermione le esbozó una sonrisa- Pero también es buena pregunta dónde dejaste a tu barbie, no vaya a ser que se te escape de nuevo- Hermione se marchó a paso fijo, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Draco- ¡Ah! Y... Feliz Navidad.

         Dejó a Draco paralizado. Aunque después de unos segundos murmuró un "que asco", pero qué sabe uno qué estaría pasando por su mentecita malvadita (N/A: JAJAJAJA). El gran comedor estaba lleno, todos tenían caras felices, y algunos deseaban una feliz navidad, claro que eso se decía era a las doce. Caminó y caminó hasta encontrarse con Harry. El miraba sonriente a todos. Se sentó a su lado y le dio los bueno días.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche cierto?- Harry l miró pícaramente- Lo sé porque cargas una sonrisa hermosa en tus labios. Es la que siempre pones cuando estás muy feliz.

-Hay mucha razón en ello señor Potter. Gracias por la estupenda noche de ayer.

-Recordar es vivir mi linda- Los dos rieron- Y esta noche será más especial aún.

-Si ayer fue especial, hoy qué será.

-Hoy será inolvidable. Oye qué le pasó a Malfoy, ha entrado con una cara...

-No sé, yo solo le di un pequeño regalo de Navidad.

         La comida estaba deliciosa, y el ambiente muy reconfortante. Se sentía bien estar allí, Hogwarts era su segundo hogar. Comió rápido para terminar de modificar su regalo, como había encontrado su diario tarde y se había quedado hablando con Harry, no había podido avanzar en nada. Pero con esos ánimos lo iba a terminar muy pronto.

*

-Muchas gracias- Harry salió de la cocina alegremente. Todo estaba perfectamente listo, la comida, la decoración, la sorpresa y por supuesto él.

         Si todo seguía igual de bien, iba a ser la noche más perfecta de todas, pero le faltaba algo por pensar. Sabía perfectamente que era. Aunque no lo admitiera entre sus compañeros de cuarto, él sabía a la perfección que si sentía algo más por ella. ¿Desde cuando? Buena pregunta. No sabía exactamente desde cuando, pero algo tenía que admitir, la sonrisa de la mañana le había derretido completamente el corazón, y al parecer a Malfoy también.

         Estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione, y había sido tan rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos o... ¿No?, Quizás ha estado enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. Pero ¿Se atrevería a decírselo? Siempre le había dicho todo lo que sentía a ella, y eso era más que importante que lo supiera. Con el amor no se podía jugar. Pero temía, ella era su amiga y si no le correspondía podía romper un gran lazo de amistad. Pero la vida está llena de riesgos, y si no tomaba ese, podía perder algo muy especial en su vida.

         Nunca se había sentido así, estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Quería estar con ella el resto de su vida, tal vez estuviera exagerando un poco las cosas, pero era cierto, por alguna razón extraña sentía que ese si era un verdadero amor. Que ese era el amor por el que tanto había esperado.

-Oye Harry, ¿crees que esta sortija le guste a Pav?

-No sé Seamus, tú la conoces mejor que yo.

-Pero ella también fue tu novia- Seamus lo jaló del brazo- ¿Qué es eso?

-Un collar- Harry se lo mostró a Seamus.

-¿A quién se lo vas a dar? OH no, ni lo digas, a Hermione ¿Cierto?, vamos, ten confianza.

-Sí, es para Hermione, este símbolo representa la amistad.

-Que tonto eres, tenías que darle uno de amor.

-Me di cuenta muy tarde.

-Nunca es tarde Harry, al menos más vale tarde que nunca. Por algo existe la magia, modifícalo, colócale una rosa roja, las mujeres se mueren por esos collares, por lo meno las brujas enamoradas...

-¿Crees que Hermione esté enamorada de mí?

-Que si no tío, por supuesto, solo ve a la chava, está rendidita por ti. Vamos Harry, sino se lo demuestra es capaz que se sienta mal y decida alejarte d ti, perderías un gran amor. Ustedes dos encajan perfecto, se conocen bastante, que pierden con intentarlo.

-Mucho, si no funciona perdemos mucho, no es tan sencillo como parece...

-Harry- Neville salió del baño con pasta dental en el cuello de la camisa- Tal vez no sea un experto en esto del amor, pero de algo sí estoy seguro, ella está súper enamorada de ti, ustedes son uno para el otro. Hazle caso a Seamus, díselo.

-Tienen razón... Tengo que arriesgarme. Siempre le he dicho todo a Hermione y esto no será la ecepción.

-Así se habla tío, ahora arréglate que pareces monito de circo- Los tres chicos rieron, ya tenía algo muy claro, esa sería una gran noche.

*

_Mi corazón quiere..._

Vamos Herms, concéntrate A veces quisiera que fueras real 

**_Sigue escribiendo nena._**

_La emoción no me deja a ver..._

_Mi corazón te quiere hablar_

_Que por ti está latiendo_

**_Recuerda que quieres expresarle lo que de verdad sientes._**

Tienes razón, ¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que lo escriba, ya lo tengo todo en mi mente solo tengo que practicarlo y listo. Por cierto cual era el hechizo para invocar la música...

**_Sonorum instrumental._**

Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Oye 'Mione, ¿Has visto mi labial morado? Mi preferido.

-Está en el tercer gabinete Lav.

-AYYYY- Parvati entró al cuarto dando saltos de alegría- ¿A qué no adivinan?, al parecer Seam me va a pedir perdón, es decir que nos vamos a reconciliar y pasaré la mejor Navidad de toda mi vida.

-¿Pedirte perdón por qué?- Hemione no parecía muy interesada en el tema, pero quería saber lo que ella iba a responder.

-Por no habérmelo pedido antes.

-¿Y por qué te lo tenía que pedir antes?- Hermione disfrutaba ver como Parvati se trancaba en sus propios asuntos.

-Porque... Ush basta Hermione, siempre tienes que quitarle lo lindo a las cosas.

-La verdad duele- Hermione volvió a sumirse en su diario.

-¿Qué tanto escribes en ese diario 'Mione?- Lavender se acercó.

-Algo que las impactará en la noche, pero por ahora es secreto confidencial.

-Y no vas a arreglarte- Desde tempranas horas Parvati se estaba maquillando. Se había removido unas cuantas cosas desde que empezó, nunca estaba conforme- Ush, será que no me queda el azul cielo.

-Siempre te he dicho que te queda mejor el color blanco Pav.

-No voy a arreglarme mucho- Hermione había cerrado el diario y había fijado su vista en el techo. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca.

-Oye, pero mira no más como te brillan los ojos. Qué pasó ¿eh? Que te pone tan feliz.

-Quien es el afortunado que se robó ese corazón tan duro que tienes- Las dos chicas se acercaron a ella y esperaron una respuesta.

-No puedo decirles... Pero esta noche lo sabrán.

-Ah no- Parvati negó varias veces con la cabeza- Si esta noche vas a tener la cita de Navidad con ese chico, no puedo permitir que vayas con una pinta de loca. Se ve en tus ojos que es muy especial así que para algo debes usar algo especial.

-Tiene razón Pav, 'Mione ¿Por qué no usas la túnica lila? Está libre esta noche, libre para ti. Te debe quedar divina, y con un poco de maquillaje claro vas a quedar como toda una princesa.

-Está bien, las dejaré hacer lo que siempre han querido, pero no exageren mucho. Ayy lo que hace el buen humor.

         Hermione estaba tan feliz que no sentía importancia alguna por lo que usara, estaba tan feliz que hasta podría besar al profesor Snape (N/A: Oops, creo que exageré lo de la felicidad, nadie puede estar tan feliz ¿O sí? Jeje lo que pasa es que yo también estoy feliz ^^) Esa noche sería la mejor de todas.

-Dime, ¿No te parece que quedó divina Dean?- Lavender sacó a Dean de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dean?- Hermione sonrió sin saber por qué. No podía ocultar lo feliz que se sentía.

-Vine a ver a Pav, y a decirle que Seamus la espera en la sala común después de nuestra reunión. Es decir Pav, que te quedes allí.

-¿Vieron chicas? ¡Qué feliz me siento!- Parvati comenzó a saltar en la cama.

-Pav se te va a arruinar el peinado- Lavender la tranquilizó- Entonces Dean, que piensas de esta chica, no quedó hecha una princesa.

-Te ves genial Hermione, as a dejar a Harry sin habla- Dean se tapó la boca, estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho. Pero al parecer Hermione no parecía brava al respecto- Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, ya me voy chicas. Las esperamos abajo.

-Entonces es Harry- Parvati sonó feliz- Entonces con más razón aún. A ese niño le gusta jugar salvaje ¿Eh? Para él necesitas verte muy especial.

-Sí que sí- Lavender se echó otro toque más de labial- Ese chico es muy especial, y muy romántico. Recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos... Ayy fueron buenos tiempos, él es tan dulce, pero definitivamente no era mi tipo, pero me hacía sentir muy bien.

-A mí también. Pero sí creo que es perfecto para ti Hermione, es más que perfecto, él es el indicado.

-Eso espero...

*

-Bajemos de una vez Harry- Seamus se amarró bien los zapatos y se arregló la túnica- Ya es hora de bajar.

-Oye Seamus, tienes una pelusa e la camisa.

-¿Dónde? Que horror, déjame quitármela, Pav odia que las cosas que me pongo estén llenas de pelusas.

-Era mentira, jaja, sí que estás angustiado.

-Esas bromitas tuyas Harry, bueno ya vamos pues, parecen mujeres de lo tanto que se tardan.

         La sala común de Grffindor estaba deshabitada, pero dentro de unos segundos todo cambiaría. Dentro de poco esa se volvería la noche mas inolvidable de todas.

Notas de la autora:

Sé que está corto y aburrido pero ya enseguida les va el próximo.

Dejen sus review porfis!


	6. Eterno amor

**Eterno amor.**

         La entrada de las chicas fue espectacular, los cuatro chicos las estaban esperando para darse feliz navidad e disfrutar un poco hablando juntos. Habían unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla sobre la mesa, con un poco de galletas navideñas. En el fondo había una silla solitaria. Algunos se preguntaban qué significaba eso, pero nadie sabía. Pronto todos los alumnos de Griffindor que se habían quedado esas navidades bajaron. La sala estaba llena y conversaban alegremente.

         Harry visualizó a Hermione con su vestido lila. Las miradas de los dos jóvenes brillaban a pesar de que la luz era tenue. Sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse sin razón alguna. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, la situación era incómoda, pero por Dios ¡Era Navidad! Eso no podía quedarse así.

-Te ves hermosa mi linda- Harry le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla, hasta los dieciocho no podían tomar algo más, estaba prohibido en Hogwarts.

-Gracias Harry, tu también te ves muy bien.

-Guao Herms, te ves extraordinariamente bien- Neville le deseó una feliz Navidad a la chica y se fue a charlar con una de sexto.

-Concuerdo perfectamente con él. Pareces una princesa. Umm, prueba esta galleta, tiene un sabor extraño pero está divina- Harry le acercó la galleta a la boca y ella la mordió. Tenía un sabor extraño, pero después de que te acostumbrabas sabía muy bien.

-Está deliciosa. Oye Harry, ¿De dónde sacaste esa camisa verde? Te hace resaltar tanto los ojos que ni se te ven.

-Entonces no me los resalta sino que me los transparenta- Rieron- Bueno esta me la había comprado en este verano pero no pensaba utilizarla. Me pareció bonita porque asimilaba mis ojos.

-Se te ve muy bien. Si hubieses tocado en Slytherin el uniforme te hubiese quedado perfecto- Hermione dejó a un lado su vaso y tomó otra galleta.

-Que va, ¿Yo en Slytherin? no puedo ni imaginarme ser amigo de Draco.

-Bueno...

Pensamientos de Harry

-Harry, siempre has sido tan buen amigo, por eso he decidido dejarte toda mi fortuna. Para que sigas siendo mi amigo.

-Que amable eres Draco, pero no hace falta que arriesgues tu bolsillo, simplemente con que me des una casa y un trabajo es suficiente. Ah y que me pagues los gastos.

-¿Ves? Por eso digo que eres el mejor amigo que se pueda tener.

-Si tú lo dices, con lo que me importa.

Pensamientos de Hermione.

-JAJA, miren es la sangre sucia y su amiguito pobretón. Ven Harry, es la oportunidad perfecta para humillarlos.

-Basta Draco, todo lo que haces es una pérdida de tiempo, vamos a buscar a aquellas chicas de Ravenclaw, están buenísimas.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón, pero no olvides que tenemos un asunto pendiente con ellos...

-Ese es mi amigo- Harry lo jaló del brazo y se lo llevó a donde las chicas.

Regresando a la realidad.

Los dos rieron incontrolablemente.

A coro- No.

-¿Te lo imaginaste Harry?

-Que si no, que idea tan repulsiva ¿Yo? ¿Amigo de Draco? Nada que ver.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer lo mal que actúas siendo malo. Definitivamente lo tuyo es ser un buen niño educado.

         Le encantaba pasar ese tipo de buenos ratos con Harry, claro que faltaba Ron, pero nada es perfecto no podía pedir más, más tarde cenaría con Harry a solas, sin que los molestaran, y dentro de poco por fin le confesaría cuanto lo amaba. Las canciones a veces hablan más que nada. Dentro de poco sería hora de darle su regalo a Harry. No estaba nerviosa pero tampoco aliviada, sentía un poco de pena, tendría que cantar frente a todos, eso no era sencillo, y menos para ella. Detestaba todo lo relacionado con "Público". Que le gustara cantar no significaba que adorara esa palabra.

         Harry detallaba cada sonrisa de Hermione. Ella se veía tan feliz como él, sin duda alguna le confesaría esa noche lo que sentía. Tenía tantas ganas de besarla, de probar el sabor de sus labios, de acariciar sus mejillas de... Ya se estaba yendo muy lejos y ni siquiera se lo había dicho, pero es que era inevitable no sentir esa clase de cosas, estaba enamorado, y estarlo implica todas esas cosas. Se preguntaba que pensaba hacer ella como regalo, le había dicho que también era especial, pero imaginarse a Hermione haciendo un acto o algo así era algo extraño. Por alguna razón pensaba que el regalo no era material. Qué sería...

         Ya se estaba haciendo la hora. Faltaban exactamente treinta minutos para que se sentara enfrente de todo el mundo y comenzara a cantar. Lo que hace uno por el amor... Lo que se atreve a  hacer. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo. Ella quería, pero a la vez no. Era ese típico miedo que nos hace dudar muchas veces sobre lo que vamos a hacer o decir. Pero hay que correr riesgos, había practicado toda la tarde, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Si seguía así de nerviosa, allí sí que se le podía caer todo más rápido de lo que ella pensaba.

         Que cosas ¿No?, lo que pueden llegar a hacer los nervios. Y lo que era peor aún, miedo escénico... Y lo que de verdad le dolía, es que ella tenía las dos cosas. Pero tenía que superarlo, no podía arruinar esa noche y menos su confesión. Después de seis años de cobardía tenía que hacer algo, no podía llegar a vieja con ese secreto. Ya lo había pensado hace días y lo había decidido, pero entonces ¿Por qué tanto miedo? Si Harry no le correspondía qué importaba. Bueno sí importaba, pero qué podía hacer, sobornar a Harry para que se quedara el resto de su vida a su lado.

-Ya pues Hermione, estás hecha un mar de nervios- Hermione se hablaba a sí misma.

-¿Por qué?- Harry la había escuchado. Ella se puso totalmente roja y trató de inventar una buena excusa, pero nada se le ocurría.

-Es que... es por... es porque... Soy muy nerviosa, todo me da nervios.

-Nah, no me mientas, nunca has sido tan nerviosa.

Hermione rió nerviosamente- Jeje, es que... me comenzó hace... Días, hace días... cuando... cuando mencionaron... mencionaron... El examen final, sí ¿Sabes? Eso me da mucho miedo, es que aún no tengo un tema fijo para hacerlo- Estaba mintiendo por supuesto, desde quinto sabía que su tema se iba a relacionar con el mundo mágico y el de los muggles.

-Pero creí que me habías dicho que se iba a relacionar con el mundo mágico y el de los muggles, eso me dijiste en quinto.

-Vaya pero que buena memoria- Hermione maldijo al que le dio la buena memoria a ese niño- Pero mentí. No. Es decir, no mentí, sólo que ya no quiero hacer ese tema porque... me parece que es... ¡Aburrido!

-¿Aburrido?- El chico de ojos verdes quedó más que extrañado- Que extraño, pero bueno si tú lo dices mi linda, no hay quien te contradiga y menos yo.

-«Ay Harry... siempre tan dulce e inocente, aunque lo de inocente lo podían reemplazar por tonto, no es que fuera tonto en ese total sentido, sino que al creer en las vil mentiras de Hermione se hacía ver tan inocente. Pero es que él creía en ella, eso era lo que pasaba» - Uy, tres minutos para las ocho, a las ocho y quince empieza mi acto. Oye Harry- El chico volteó- Ya vengo ¿Sí? Es que... Tengo que ir al baño.

-Ok mi linda, pero no te me pierdas, mira que a las nueve nos vamos.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaré antes de las nueve contigo, ahora tengo otra cosa que hacer.

         Se fue corriendo al baño por unos segundos, se lavó los dientes y calentó un poco. Tenía que asegurarse de que no hubiera nada malo con su voz. Mibsy entró al baño rápidamente, era una chica de sexto que "admiraba"a Hermione. Se habían hecho amigas y bueno, la había escuchado cantar en una de esas, le encantó y por eso decidió a yudarla. Corrió hacia ella y le retocó el cabello. Le deseó suerte y salió.

         Ahora todo quedaba en manos de ella. Mibsy solo la presentaría y después todo dependía de ella. No lo iba a arruinar. Ya no estaba nerviosa, trató d mentalizarse eso, ya no estaba nerviosa. Ya todo estaba bien.

-Necesito su atención por favor- Mibsy pidió silencio a todos los chicos y chicas que estaban charlando en ese momento- Ha una persona que quiere dar en este preciso instante su regalo de Navidad a alguien en especial. No voy a decir nombres- Con esto último dejó ver a Hermione que estaba sentada en aquella silla solitaria. Sus nervios ya se habían ido. Se sentía muy confiada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

_Hace tiempo que nos conocemos  
que estamos los dos  
en algo que parece una amistad.  
Compartimos mil secretos  
nos contamos mil cosas  
es hora de decirte la verdad.  
Algo nuevo estoy sintiendo  
mi corazón te quiere hablar  
que por ti está latiendo  
y te quiere preguntar  
qué vas a hacer el resto de tu vida  
qué vas a hacer desde ahora y para siempre  
yo quiero saber  
si un milagro puede ser  
que este sueño sea  
el comienzo de un eterno amor.  
Yo quisiera que me acompañes  
que me cambies la vida  
quisiera verte en cada atardecer  
y que sepas que te extraño  
cada vez que te vas  
necesito tenerte cerca un poco más.  
Yo no puedo estar fingiendo  
mi corazón no aguanta más  
que por ti sigue latiendo  
y te quiere preguntar  
qué vas ha hacer el resto de tu vida  
qué vas ha hacer desde ahora y para siempre  
yo quiero saber  
si un milagro puede ser  
que este sueño sea  
el comienzo de un eterno amor_

         El público quedó silencioso admirando la voz de la chica. Algunos podían imaginarse para quien era tan lindo regalo, otros ni idea, pero todos lo disfrutaron. A ella no se le notaba ni una pizca de nervios, parecía muy tranquila y muy feliz con lo que estaba haciendo. Lo había logrado. Todo había salido como ella lo pensó. Ya había terminado.

         Harry quedó perplejo. No podía creerlo. Sentía una cantidad de cosas extrañas inexplicables. Hermione le había confesado por medio de una canción todo lo que él quería decirle. Su corazón no paraba de latir aceleradamente. Sentía tanta emoción que no podía encerrarla. Todos le abrieron un paso al chico para que quedaran frente a frente. Hermione se levantó y se quedó inmóvil un rato. Pero al notar la primera sonrisa de Harry corrió a sus brazos. Se sumieron en un dulce abrazo. No les importó nada, en ese momento no importaba nada, solo ese amor que sentían uno por el otro.

         Empezaron a tocar una hermosa música de fondo, Hermione y Harry aún seguían abrazados. Después se separaron un  poco y Harry la tomó por la cintura. Parvati y Lavender miraban encantadas, tal vez no se llevaran muy bien con Hermione, pero ver a una pareja feliz era conmovedor. Empezaron a bailar un poco, apenas daban unos cuantos pasos. Apoyaban sus cabezas en los hombros del otro dejándose llevar por el ritmo suave que sentían sus oídos.

-Mi linda, antes de que vayamos a cenar quiero que tengas este collar puesto. Esto representa mi amor- No era un sueño, Harry le estaba diciendo que la amaba y no era un sueño. Un secreto revelado después de seis años había salido a la luz.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño. No, mejor no me lo digas, porque si es así, no quiero saberlo tan pronto.

-Yo tampoco. Pero no creo que esto sea un sueño- La chica se dejó poner el collar.

-Me encantan las rosas del amor, está muy lindo Harry.

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar señorita ¿Eh?- Ella sabía que se refería.

-Sabrás todo lo que quieras, pero primero demuéstrame que esto es real y que no estoy soñando como una tonta- Harry acercó sus labios a los de ella y le dio un pequeño beso. Sabía que no podían exagerar porque estaban frente a todo el mundo, pero por más corto que haya sido, fue mágico.

-No creí que pasara de esta manera Herms. No sé cómo me pude enamorar así de ti, el caso es que te amo, y que nunca había amado tanto.

-Dios esto no es un sueño... Yo también te amo.

Notas de la autora:

Estoy tratando de terminar el próximo capi lo mas pronto posible, espero que les haya gustado, por fin ese beso. Bueno no tengo más nada que decir. La canción es de Shakira, se llama eterno amor, es de un Cd viejo.

Feliz libertad y Próspero gobierno nuevo!

Dejen sus reviews!

Lis Jade Black Malfoy


	7. La cena

La cena.

         Los relojes apuntaban las ocho treinta, faltaba media hora para la gran cena que Harry le daría como regalo de Navidad. Las parejas se movían lentamente al compás de la música. Todos estaban bailando tranquilamente, muchas acariciaban las espaldas de sus amados, y éstos revolvían los cabellos de las chicas. El ambiente estaba fresco, podía sentirse como el aire acariciaba sus mejillas. 

-Harry... – La chica de cabellos marrones alzó su vista para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del chico.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?- Hermione tomó su mano y se dejó guiar por aquel joven que le había robado el corazón- Pues se hará como usted diga princesa.

-Que nombres los que me pones Harry- Se sonrojó hasta el tope, Harry siempre había tenido la característica de ser halagador.

-Sólo le pongo los nombres que merece una princesa como tú. Ahora basta de plática, sino nos descubren.

         Siguieron caminando, Hermione no tenía ni idea de a donde iban, de seguro era una sala secreta que había descubierto. No sería nada raro, al chico le encantaba andar por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche. Siempre le llegaba con que había encontrado un lugar nuevo, pero después cuando lo iba a buscar no lo encontraba «Espero que eso no pase ahora» Pero si Harry había escogido ese lugar para la cena es porque tenía algo especial, y sobre todo porque sabía donde estaba. 

         Cierto temor invadió a la chica, ¿Y si no encontraba aquel lugar?, No, no podía ser, Harry parecía seguro de a donde iba, pero ya había caminado tanto que empezaban a aumentar las dudas. Harry andaba silencioso, pero muy seguro, pero... ¿Y si lo hacía para que ella no se asustara.

-Harry sabes a donde vamos.

-Estoy seguro de ello princesa.

         Enseguida después de las últimas palabras Harry encontró la puerta. Sin razón alguna le dio las gracias a la chica y le besó tiernamente la frente. Hermione  se sonrojó un poco, no se acostumbraba a la dulzura del chico, siempre había sido así, pero ahora habían detalles nuevos.

         Al abrirse la puerta, se descubrió una sala amplia. Tenía unos muebles viejos, pero muy limpios, una gran ventana que daba vista a todo el bosque prohibido. Las luz sólo era de la fogata que estaba un poco más allá de la ventana. Era hermoso, al instante comprendió por qué el chico había escogido aquella habitación.

-La encontraste- Hermione parecía sorprendida y fascinada a la ves.

-Es que si estoy seguro de que la voy a conseguir la consigo, de eso se trata, de eso siempre se ha tratado. Desde que empecé a descubrir salas y tratar de mostrártelas siempre se había tratado de eso. No las encontrábamos porque al momento de empezar a buscar ya pensábamos que solo sería un milagro si la conseguíamos. Para encontrarlas hay que estar seguros de que sabes donde está, y tú me terminaste de dar esa seguridad mi linda- Harry besó la mejilla de la chica de cabellos marrones.

         El chico le mostró el mueble dándole como seña que se sentara. Ella lo hizo. Harry comenzó a buscar unos vasos, los llenó de cerveza de mantequilla y le ofreció a Hermione quien aceptó un poco después de todo ya habían tomado bastante en la sala común de Griffindor.

-Te preguntarás que vamos a hacer aquí ¿Verdad?- Hermione no tuvo ni que asentir, Harry le tomó la mano y la dirigió a la ventana. Enseguida la abrió dejando pasar un aire fresco. Se veía caer suavemente la nieve, y la neblina tapaba la luna llena- Pues la verdad, haremos lo que tú quieras, puede ser tan insignificante como quedarse viendo por esta ventana. Cumpliré lo que quieras.

-Y si digo que te quiero a ti.

-A mí me tendrás- Los dos fueron acercando sus labios. El primer contacto fue un simple roce, pero luego se transformó en una cantidad de sentimientos mezclados. Hermione pudo notar como ese beso se volvía más apasionante. Harry sentía lo mismo, no podían detenerse, sus corazones latían aceleradamente. El chico bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y comenzó a acariciarla, ella puso sus manos sobre su cuello, subiéndolas de ves en cuando para revolverle un poco el cabello.

         Se separaron lentamente. Hermione dejó sus ojos cerrados sintiendo como la respiración de Harry le calentaba el rostro. Él comenzó a acercarse de nuevo a su rostro pero esta vez le hizo cosquillas en el oído susurrándole varios "te amo". Ella rió suavemente mientras Harry besaba su cuello. Un viento atravesó la ventana y los dejó frente a frente.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer señor Potter- Harry se volteó y caminó hacia una cortina.

-Claro que es eso lo que vamos a hacer, pero primero... –Harry descubrió las cortinas, dando paso a una mesa muy elegante. Estaba llena de comida navideña (N/A: Perdón por no describir lo que había en la mesa pero yo que sé que comen los magos en Navidad, y no Carol, no puedo poner hallacas)

-Vaya señor Potter, se esmeró bastante con la comida- Harry le ofreció asiento a Hermione-  Vaya que tienes buen gusto.

-Con un poquito de ayuda claro- El chico de cabellos azabaches también tomó asiento- Buen provecho mi linda.

-Gracias e igualmente.

         Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía exactamente por qué. Tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer, Harry le siguió el ejemplo. 

-Ups- La chica dejó caer el tenedor sin querer.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa mi linda?- Los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para tomar el cubierto. Levantaron sus miradas que enseguida se cruzaron. 

-Creo que no lo sé... – Hermione besó a Harry inesperadamente. Éste le correspondió dulcemente, besándola apasionadamente como sabía hacerlo – Creo que debemos detenernos Harry.

-¿Por qué? – El chico miró extrañado.

-Porque... Tenemos que comer, primero la comida y después todo lo demás.

-Si tú lo dices princesa – Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y siguieron comiendo.

*

-Estuvo divino todo Harry, gracias por la cena – Hermione se acercó a la ventana con los ojos brillantes y su corazón acelerado. Qué iba a pasar ahora...

         El chico se sentó en el mueble más cercano. Los dos esperaban alguna reacción, pero era totalmente desconocida. 

         El cabello de Hermione se mecía con el viento. Sus ojos eran levemente iluminados por la luna. Su corazón explotaba en latidos, y tenía una extraña sensación llena de sentimientos confusos. Él le miraba dulcemente, le parecía toda una reina cuando veía su cabello mecerse en las tibias manos del viento, cuando veía que era feliz.

-Ven Herms, creo que llegó la hora de hablar.

-Tienes razón – Sonrió levemente y acompañó a Harry en el mueble. Sentía un poco de nervios, pero al ver que Harry sonreía se le fueron hasta los tiempos - ¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Empecemos por... Cuando te enamoraste de mí, me interesa saber todo eso.

-Pues... Fue hace seis años. Yo estaba ayudando a Neville a encontrar a Trevor y así de la nada llegué hasta ustedes y pues... Es difícil recordar que fue lo que sentí al verte, pero desde ese instante me gustaste. Me pareció al principio que era un sentimiento estúpido de adolescentes, pero luego eso fue cambiando, y me fui dando cuenta de que crecía y crecía cada vez más y que por más que lo intentara no podía evitar el enamorarme de ti.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? – La chica bajó la vista.

-Temor Harry, el temor a ser rechazada. El mismo temor que hace perder cosas tan importantes. Es algo inevitable, algunos son más valientes, pero yo soy tu mejor amiga y lo que más temía era que si te lo confesaba perderíamos lo que llevábamos sembrado de amistad. Es decir, yo no podría verte más con cara e amigo, y tú menos como una amiga, sabiendo que me gustas nunca hubiese sido igual.

-Herms... no sé que decirte. Me hace sentir tan mal que hayas sufrido tanto...

-Pero era bonito Harry, era triste pero muy bonito. Enamorarme de ti fue lo más bonito que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y ahora aún más sabiendo que tú también me correspondes.

«Por otra parte Harry, no quería montarte otro problema cuando ya peleabas los suficiente con Ron, creo que si yo te lo hubiera dicho en ese entonces estarías tan atormentado ahora que ni la Navidad hubieses querido celebrar»

-Siempre así Herms, siempre pensando en mí como tu bebé.

-Es que lo eres, para mí eres mi bebé. Es que en algunas cosas eres tan débil como uno de ellos, y en otras eres tan fuerte... Tu punto débil siempre ha sido la vida sentimental. Te afecta y eso es comprensible.

-Qué hubiese sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido (N/A: Lalala si no te hubiera conocido no sé que hubiera sido de mí, sin tú mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir lalala) Es que si me pongo a pensar todo lo que has hecho por mí... Tendría que bajarte el cielo.

-Y yo... Tú también has hecho muchas cosas por mí, y la más importante de todas ha sido que... – Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla – Que has arriesgado tu vida a costa de la mía, eso es muy difícil de olvidar. Es algo que siempre voy a tener en cuenta, lo que has hecho por mí y por Ron es simplemente increíble. Eso fue lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti cada vez más. 

-Bueno pero... No quiero que te me pongas así de chiquitica con todos esos sentimientos, esta tiene que ser una noche muy pero muy feliz, así que hablemos de la hermosa canción que me dedicaste. ¿La escribiste tú?

-Sí, es lo que normalmente hago en mi diario, escribir y cantar. Por eso cuando se me perdió sentí que estaba perdida, pensé que tendría que darte otro regalo.

-Mi mejor regalo has sido tú princesa – Harry la trajo contra sí, la recostó de su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cabello dulcemente – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida (N/A: Ya estoy viendo tu cara andre jeje ^^) (N/A: (Carol dice) Uy lissy sí que te pasas poniendo a Harry como tremendo Romeo)

         Acercaron sus labios (N/A: T_T me he quedao corta en palabras, ya no sé que poner) y disfrutaron del dulce sabor de los labios del otro. Hermione se recostó sobre Harry aún besándolo y como un reacción imprevista comenzaron a remover un poco sus ropas.

-Herm, antes de nada, estás a tiempo de arrepentirte, después no hay vuelta atrás – Le echó una mirada penetrante esperando la respuesta.

-Muy bien, decido no arrepentirme.

-Entonces que continúe – Harry empezó a besar el cuello de la chica dulcemente, evitando el salvajismo (N/A: Jejejeje, fuera lo salvaje, jeje mentira, que tenga su partecita) El besaba sus mejillas, mordiendo de ves en cuando sus orejas (N/A: o.O ¿No era que Hermione nunca se había besado con un chico por amor? De repente parece una experta, pero qué digo, si este es mi fic yo soy la que lo escribo, así que yo debo saberlo -____-) 

         Harry despejó por completo el vestido de Hermione, dejándola solo con ropa interior (N/A: Ok suficiente, lo dejo a su imaginación -__-) (N/A: Ya sé Carol, tengo que continuar...) sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, podían sentir completamente el calor del otro. Sentían que algo les quemaba por dentro.

-Harry... yo... – Los dos sudaban – Ya van a ser las doce, creo que...

-Tienes razón princesa. Además que a las doce hay algo que quiero que veas.

         Los dos tomaron sus ropas y comenzaron a vestirse rápidamente, el reloj apuntaba las once y cincuenta y siete minutos. Era hora de decir ¡Feliz Navidad! Y de celebrar. Hermione se lavó un poco el rostro que estaba lleno de sudor mezclado con maquillaje, al igual que Harry, porque a él también le había quedado maquillaje (N/A: Hey no fue que se maquilló, sino que estando con Hermione se le pegó, claro... con tanto beso y tanta cosa)

         Sonaron las campanas y salieron corriendo a la ventana. Harry le ordenó a Hermione que cerrara los ojos y los abriera de nuevo. Lo primero que visualizó fueron fuegos artificiales, algo imposible porque la tecnología muggle no funcionaba en aquel lugar. Pero eran reales, o al menos lo parecían. Eran de todos los colores y de todas las formas. Pero uno la impactó aún más, porque decía bien en grande "Feliz Navidad para mi linda, te ama Harry", a la chica se le detuvo el corazón... No lo podía creer. Nadie en la vida hubiese podido ser ni igual ni comparado con lo que era Harry.

-Feliz Navidad princesa.

         No tenía palabras para expresar todo lo que sentía en ese momento, se quedó en silencio y esperó a que los fuegos cesaran. En una noche buena había encontrado el amor, en una noche buena había encontrado su destino, y lo más importante, en una noche buena había encontrado la razón de vivir.

F          I         N

Notas de laautora:

Ñaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que corto me quedó el capi T_T, espero que les haya gustado. Si no, bueno compresible, de seguro no es lo que esperaban pero no todo se puede cumplir. Les deseo atrasado un feliz año nuevo, jeje mentira un Próspero gobierno nuevo, jeje Un feliz año pa ti, un feliz año pa mí, un feliz año pa todos, menos pa Chaaaaaaaaveeeeezzzzzzz 

Nuestras gaitas ahora son consignas jejejeje.

Urgente, Urgente un nuevo presidente!!!!!!!

Ni un paso atrás, FUERA, VETE YA!!!!!!!

Gracias por los reviews que dejaron, y dejenlos también en este capi que fue el último. ^^ se me olvidaba decirles que los invito a unirse a mi comunidad de fics, para que manden los suyos también http://groups.msn.com/HarrPotterfics/ 

Lis Jade Black Malfoy.


End file.
